Experiment Kolie?
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: Stitch (626) and Angel (624) have a baby alien...well, Jumba creates one using their genetics, rather.
1. Kolie comes to life

AUTHORS NOTE: I have a picture of Kolie right here...I drew it, but a friend colored it for me...here is the link: http://www.deviantart.com/view/4212567/  
  
"So, how exactly are Stitch and Angel going to have a baby, again?" Lilo questioned Jumba. She sat down beside him, looking at the unfamiliar, computer-like machine he was working on.   
  
Jumba entered more information into the computer. "Easy. I just take some of experiment 624 and experiment 626's genetic information and enter it into computer. I use the computer to combine the genetics and as soon as the genetic analysis and combining is complete, you will have a completely new experiment. Only one thing is different from this experiment than any other I have created..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I have never created an experiment from two other experiments before...all other experiments are completely original." Jumba continued to type things into the computer.  
  
Lilo, growing impatient, stood and crossed her arms. "So when is Stitch and Angel's kid going to be ready? You've been working on it for a few weeks now."  
  
Jumba shrugged. "It could be any time now, little girl. Evil science takes time."   
  
Lilo sighed and decided it was evidently going to be a long time before the new experiment would be made. She walked out of the room, and headed up to her room to get ready for bed.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Lilo woke up to see Stitch standing over her, trying to shake her awake.  
  
"What is it, Stitch?" She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Machali kappa, koki! Goobaja!" Stitch pulled her out of bed, and beckoned her to come downstairs.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Lilo reluctantly hopped out of bed and followed Stitch downstairs.  
  
***  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Lilo saw Jumba with the computer he was working on the previous day. Angel stood beside Jumba, looking at him with frustration.  
  
"Hurry!" Angel put her paws on her hips impatiently.  
  
"Yes, yes, 624, I'm getting to that! Good morning, little girl, 626. I have finally finished the new experiment, or as you would say, 624 and 626's 'infant.'" Jumba held out his hand, and a small, orange experiment pod sat in his palm.  
  
Angel and Stitch gaped at the pod.   
  
"Well, are we going to hydrate it, or what?" Lilo picked up the pod and carried it to the kitchen sink, which was full of soapy dish water, with Angel, Stitch, and Jumba following close behind.   
  
She dropped the pod into the water and watched a big, yellow, glowing ball emerge from the soapy depths.   
  
Everyone's eyes got wide, as they watched the ball rise into in the air.   
  
The ball dissapeared, shooting bright light across the kitchen. An indigo-colored creature appeared, and began to fall from the ceiling, letting out a shriek.   
  
"I gotcha!" Stitch jumped into the air and caught the creature. He landed back on his feet, holding what seemed to be his daughter in his arms.   
  
"Uhh...where am I?" the experiment said, looking around, taking in the new view.  
  
Lilo stepped from behind Jumba and smiled. "You're in my kitchen, and I'm Lilo." She pulled Angel to her side. "This is your mom, Angel, and that's Stitch, your dad."  
  
The experiment looked confused and hopped down from Stitch's clutches.   
  
"Sooo...that makes me what?"   
  
"That makes you a new type of experiment. I put together 624 and 626's genetics and created you," stated Jumba.  
  
The experiment still looked a bit bewildered. "Okay, I didn't understand a word you just said, but I'll take your word for it."  
  
Lilo scratched her head and wondered something. "Jumba, how come she can speak clearly, but Angel or Stitch can't? And, why doesn't she have a number?"  
  
"Ah, yes. You see, I tweaked her genetics just a bit when I was creating her, giving her the ability to communicate well. She speaks many different languages, including ones not here on Earth. And she doesn't have a number because she is not original experiment...she was created using genetics of two different experiments." Jumba smiled, completely satisfied with his new creation.   
  
Lilo nodded, understanding the concept. "Now she just needs a name."  
  
***  
  
Later that day, when Nani returned home from work, she walked in to see Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and the new experiment watching TV.   
  
"Lilo, what did I tell you about brining experiments in the house?" Nani stood in front of the TV, hands on her hips.  
  
Lilo muted the TV, and stood up.   
  
"Nani, I'd like to introduce you to Stitch and Angel's daughter, Kolie. We named her Kolie because in Hawaiian, Kolie means 'Dolly,' and she's so pretty she looks like a baby doll."  
  
Nani sighed and flopped down in a chair.   
  
"Now we have three experiments running loose..." She slapped her hand over her forehead and mumbled to herself. 


	2. Eww bacon

The whole ohana sat at the table the next morning to indulge in bacon and eggs. Everyone but Kolie dug in. She picked up a piece of bacon and eyed it fixedly.   
  
"What iis/i this? I mean, I know it's food, and I'm supposed to eat it, but what's it made of?" She stared at the fried piece of pig and watched the grease drip down onto her plate. "It doesn't seem very healthy, if you ask me." She released the bacon and let it flop back down onto her plate.  
  
Lilo took a swallow of orange juice and peered over at Kolie.  
  
"It's bacon, and it's from a pig. It's not exactly healthy, but it's good. Try it!" Lilo grasped a piece and tore a bite off with her teeth, as yellowish-brown grease dripped down her chin.  
  
Kolie grimaced, and hesitantly picked up the sliver of pork and ate it. The flavors of salt and grease flooded her mouth, almost making her vomit. She reluctantly let the bacon slither down her throat, leaving a greasy feel in her mouth.   
  
"Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to puke..." Kolie put her paws over her mouth and shivered in nausea. She held her puke-preventing position until the sick feeling subsided.   
  
Lilo ate the last bit of egg on her plate, then got up to place the dish in the sink.   
  
"Well, now we know you don't like bacon...have you tried your eggs?"  
  
Kolie nodded, then pushed her plate away from her.   
  
"They were okay, but I don't know if I'm too crazy about these 'fried foods.' I think I'd rather stick to my...uh...Fruit Loops?"   
  
Nani rolled her eyes, and sat up and got the rest of the dirty dishes to put in the sink.   
  
"You can't live off Fruit Loops the rest of your life."   
  
Kolie frowned and looked over at her dad, Stitch, who was licking some grease on the table. She shuddered and looked over at her mom, Angel, who was also watching Stitch lick the table. iWell I know where I got my cleanliness from,/i thought Kolie.   
  
Kolie jumped when she felt a light touch upon her arm. She jerked around to see Lilo standing beside her, smiling.   
  
"We're going to show you the beach today," said Lilo.  
  
Kolie looked at Lilo oddly. "iBeach...?/i"  
  
"You know, the ocean. Oh yeah...I forgot...you don't... Well, you might like it, you might not. We'll just have to see!" Lilo grinned whole-heartedly, ecstatic that she not only had two best friends, but now she had three. 


	3. Ocean of dreams

Kolie gazed in awe at the vast, seemingly endless sea-scape. The cool Pacific breeze swept tufts of fur in her eyes. She brushed the fur away and continued to stare in wonder.   
  
"I think she likes it," whispered Lilo to Stitch and Angel.   
  
Stitch and Angel nodded and said in unison, "Ih." ("Yep.")  
  
Kolie beamed and glanced over at Lilo and her parents.   
  
"This makes me feel like I need to...um...what's the word...with the pencil, er, thing..." Kolie tried to find the right word.  
  
"Write?" Lilo suggested.  
  
"Yeah! That's it. Write! I've been practicing before I go to bed. I saw Nani doing it, so I found some paper and pencils and tried it. I also read in a book that writing is 'expressing the soul.' It does kind of make me feel better if I think about it."   
  
"Wow, you're pretty smart only to be a couple of days old," Lilo stated honestly. "I don't have any paper or pencils with me, so lets go home and you can write about your first ocean experience there."  
  
Kolie agreed and they all left the beach and headed home.  
  
***  
  
A few months later, Kolie knew just as much as her parents. She had all the powers of her parents, and more. She could lift up to 5,000 times her weight, she was smarter and could think faster than a supercomputer, she was an exceptionally fast runner, she had the power to turn things from good to evil and from evil to good, and she could also swim. She was also remarkably beautiful; she was the ideal experiment. This, by all means, caught the eye of a few other experiments.  
  
Few things were now new to her, except for the concept of love. She knew what it was like to love and to be loved, but not outside of family; she wanted to know how it felt. She knew other experiments that liked her, but she didn't necessarily like them back; she only liked them as friends. Perhaps, though, one day, she would find that someone whom she would love more than a friend. 


End file.
